


The Perfect Ending

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and his lover enjoy an evening ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Ending

Smell...

It is the most elusive yet the most powerful of the human senses.

It can provoke strong memories and the funniest of reactions.

&/&/&

I stepped into Horatio’s embrace. As his arms slid around me, I buried my nose into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent.

To me, Horatio always smelled of cologne, salt spray and a hint of cordite.

This evening there was an added fragrance.

One that reminded me of the summer evenings I spent with my uncle. He would after dinner go out onto the back porch and light up a cigar. He would then launch into some crazy tale of growing up with a multitude of siblings.

The cigar was never an expensive one, but he would savor it as if it were a boot-legged Cuban cigar.

I raised my head and looked Horatio in the eye.

“Where’s mine?” I demanded with a pout.

Horatio smiled. He stepped back and reached into his lapel pocket. He pulled out two cigars. “I thought you were never going to ask,” he replied with a dry laugh.

I shook my head and accepted the cigar. I held it to my nose and inhaled its aroma. It was a fine Cuban cigar and I would never ask Horatio how he obtained it. It would ruin the mystery.

I walked out onto the balcony of our condo and lit up. Horatio joined me.

“Thank you,” I told him as I felt him pull me into a loose embrace. “This is the perfect ending to the day.”

“You’re welcome,” he whispered.

fin


End file.
